


Lighting Bugs

by Probably_trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_trash/pseuds/Probably_trash
Summary: A snippet from a Klance Fic I haven't decided to write yet.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Lighting Bugs

Lance laid in the damp grass, breathing in the smell of the earth.   
The clouds swirled overhead, partially blocking the stars. Lighting bugs floated through the thick summer air. one landed on Lance's hand.  
"I think," Lance started as Keith sat beside him. "I want to be reincarnated as a lighting bug,"   
The flickering lights illuminated Lance's baby blue eyes. Keith held his breath, trying not to disturb the scene in front of him. The glow of the moon coupled with twinkling reflection in Lance's eyes reminded Keith of a movie Allura had made him watch when he was younger.   
"Why?" Keith finally spoke.   
"Because it's the closest I'll get to being a star" Lance turned his face away from Keith and back to the sky.   
Keith's heart pounded in his chest, "Hey Lance, can I ask you something?" Keith slid down to lay in the soft grass.  
"Anything, Buddy," Lance said  
"Do you think love exists?" Keith whispered  
"Yeah" Lance didn't look away from the stars "I guess I kind of have to believe in love. if I didn't, I wouldn't have anything to believe in"   
"I guess, I just don't understand why my parents didn't love me then," Keith sighed.   
They laid in silence in the damp grass, letting fireflies rest on their still bodies. Neither boy dared to look at the other, only at the stars twinkling through the clouds.   
Lance inched his hand closer until his pinky was intertwined with Keith's. His breath was still and his palms sweaty enough that he worried if Keith would assume it was dew from the grass.   
They slept in the meadow that night, not touching except a single finger from each.


End file.
